Masih Cinta
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ashilla Zee - Masih Cinta :D Gomen'nasai kalau ada kesalahan di setiap kata atau lagu atau lirik lagu, dll. Fanfic ini one-shoot, lho! RnR, please? :D


Kon'nichiwa, subete! Author membuat fanfic baru lagi berjudul 'Masih Cinta'! Nah, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ashilla Zee - Masih Cinta. Tapi, fanfic ini bukan fanfic yang author janjikan di You're My First Love itu, lho! Author berharap fanfic ini di sukai oleh readers ^^

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**Masih Cinta; Ashilla Zee  
**

**This Story; Chang Mui Lie  
**

**Character: Himeka Kujo, Jin Kuga, Micchiru Nishikiori, Kazusa Kujo, Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujo  
**

**Pairing: Himeka X Jin  
**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, GAJE, KEPO, TYPO, DLL  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo menatap taman di sekitarnya. Gadis itu termenung sendiri. Ia mengayunkan ayunan yang di dudukinya.

"Mengapa? mengapa Kazusa-chan yang kau pilih? mengapa bukan aku?" tanya Himeka.

**Flashback On**

_Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!_

_Bel waktu pulang telah berbunyi. Semua murid kelas 7-9 membereskan buku-buku mereka. Himeka membereskan bukunya, setelah itu, ia menghampiri Micchi._

_"Micchi, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" kata Himeka._

_"Eh? Tumben. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Micchi._

_Himeka menatap ke sekitar kelasnya._

_"Lebih baik jangan kita bicarakan di sini. Kita bicara di taman saja" usul Himeka._

_Micchi mengangguk. Himeka dan Micchi pun pergi menuju taman sekolah._

_"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Himeka?" tanya Micchi._

_"Ini mengenai perasaanku, Micchi" jawab Himeka._

_"Perasaan?"_

_Himeka mengangguk. Kini raut mukanya menunjukkan keseriusan._

_"Micchi, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu kalau sebenarnya..."_

_"Sebenarnya?"_

_"Sebenarnya..."_

_"Sebenarnya apa?"_

_"Sebenarnya..."_

_"Oh, ayolah, Himeka. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu" kata Micchi._

_"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Micchi" kata Himeka._

_Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi Himeka. Namun, raut muka kekecewaan menghiasi raut muka Micchi._

_"Gomen, Himeka" kata Micchi._

_"Huh?"_

_"Gomen, aku tak menyukaimu, Himeka... Aku menyukai Kazusa" kata Micchi._

_SUK!_

_Serasa ada sebuah anak panah yang sangat tajam menusuk hati Himeka. Hati Himeka terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Micchi._

_"A—Apa maksudmu, Micchi? bu—bukankah dulu kita selalu bersama? tapi... kenapa kau tak menyukaiku?" tanya Himeka._

_"Gomen'nasai, Himeka" kata Micchi sembari meninggalkan Himeka._

**Flashback Off**

Jika Himeka mengingat kejadian itu, hatinya terasa di tusuk sebuah anak panah yang sangat tajam lagi. Himeka sangat ingin menghilangkan perasaannya kepada Micchi, namun, sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa menghilangkan perasaannya itu pada Micchi.

[_Kau yang s'lalu menjagaku, di saatku bersedih. Dimana kau kini?_]

Micchi yang selalu menjaga Himeka ketika Himeka bersedih. Alasannya, karena ia takut Himeka akan melakukan hal yang tidak di inginkan. Namun, saat Micchi menolak perasaan Himeka, Micchi tak ada untuk Himeka.

[_Kau yang s'lalu memelukku di saatku menangis. Mengapakah kau pergi?_]

Biasanya, Micchi yang memeluk Himeka ketika Himeka menangis. Namun, setelah Micchi menolak perasaan Himeka, Himeka selalu menangis. Bahkan Micchi tak ada untuk menghibur Himeka. Kazune sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Himeka.

"Mengapa? mengapakah kau pergi?"

[_Bahagia kau lihat terpurukku disini, menanti kau kembali_]

Ketika Himeka masih di taman sekolah saat ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Micchi, Himeka terpuruk setelah mendengar kata-kata Micchi. Bahkan, Himeka selalu menanti Micchi kembali di taman sekolah.

[_Aku masih cinta_]

Himeka masih mencintai Micchi. Walau Micchi sudah menolak perasaan Himeka, Himeka tetap menyimpan perasaannya kepada Micchi.

"Aku masih cinta padamu, Micchi..."

[_Aku masih sayang, walau kau sakiti hatiku_]

Himeka tetap menyayangi Micchi, walau Micchi terus menyakiti hatinya. Tanpa sengaja, Himeka selalu melihat Micchi dan Kazusa berduaan. Dan hal itu membuatnya tersakiti lagi oleh Micchi.

[_Aku masih sayang, masih tetap setia_]

Tidak hanya perasaan sayang yang masih Himeka pendam. Tapi, kesetiaan Himeka kepada Micchi juga masih ada. Himeka tetap setia kepada Micchi walaupun Micchi mendekatinya sebagai sahabat. Tentu saja, karena Himeka masih mencintai Micchi, ia tak akan pernah mengkhianati Micchi. Himeka akan tetap setia kepada Micchi.

[_Walau kau sakiti hatiku, kau hancurkan aku_]

Kelakuan Micchi dan Kazusa selalu menyakiti hati Himeka. Himeka selalu cemburu melihat Micchi dan Kazusa yang sedang berduaan. Namun, Himeka tetap sabar. Ketika kejadian itu terjadi dan Himeka melihatnya lagi, hatinya terasa hancur.

Dan sampai sekarang, belum ada yang bisa mengobati luka di hati Himeka.

"**Kau yang s'lalu memelukku di saatku menangis**

**Mengapakah kau pergi?**

**Bahagia kau lihat terpurukku di sini**

**Menanti kau kembali**

.

.

.

**Aku masih cinta, aku masih sayang**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku**

**Aku masih sayang, masih tetap setia**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku...**

.

.

**Aku masih cinta, aku masih sayang**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku**

**Aku masih sayang, masih tetap setia**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku**

**Kau hancurkan aku...**"

Himeka tak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi. Himeka sangat ingin menangis rasanya, bahkan berteriak.

"Hiks... Micchi... hiks..."

Himeka merasakan sentuhan sapu tangan yang lembut yang mengenai pipinya. Himeka mendongak ke atas, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki mata berwarna kuning emas.

"Jangan menangis. Menangis hanya _treat bad_ muka gadis saja" hibur pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

"Tersenyumlah, kau akan terlihat cantik dan manis dengan senyumanmu itu" kata pemuda itu.

Terdapat sedikit rona merah di pipi Himeka.

"_Onamaehanandesuka_?" tanya pemuda itu.

"A_—_Ah... _wa—watashinonamaeha_ Himeka... Kujo... _desu_..." jawab Himeka.

"_Shokai suru_, watashinonamaeha Jin Kuga Desu" kata pemuda bernama Jin Kuga itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Himeka membalas uluran tangan Jin. Dan setelah mengenali Jin, Himeka jarang sedih lagi. Kazune semakin penasaran dengan Himeka, ia mengira adik perempuannya itu sudah gila atau kesurupan.

"Dulu selalu menangis, sekarang selalu tersenyum. Ada apa dengan Himeka?" tanya Kazune.

"Ku rasa Himeka sedang jatuh cinta" jawab Karin sambil menyeduh kopi untuk suaminya, Kazune.

"Ja_—_Jatuh cinta...?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya. Semua gadis pasti akan tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya jika ia sedang jatuh cinta" jawab Karin.

"Ohh..."

"Nii-san, aku pergi dulu, ya!" pamit Himeka.

"Himeka, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku mau kencan dengan Jin!" jawab Himeka yang tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah di jawabnya.

"Ke_—_Kencan...?" tanya Kazune.

BRAKK!

Pintu sudah tertutup dengan kerasnya.

"Tuh kan benar. Kan sudah ku bilang, Himeka sedang jatuh cinta" kata Karin.

"Ohh... pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sedih" kata Kazune.

"Nee, kapan kau akan berangkat kerja?" tanya Karin.

"Ah, iya! aku lupa! aku pergi dulu, ya, Karin!" pamit Kazune.

Kazune segera meminum habis kopinya, setelah itu, ia segera pergi menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

* * *

Di rumah kediaman Nishikiori, tanpa sengaja, Micchi melihat Himeka berjalan-jalan bersama Jin.

"Semoga kau bahagia... Himeka..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Gimana fanfic yang super duper banyak warningnya ini? :D

Send your review, please~!


End file.
